Hogwarts meets Demons
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: HPYYH Xover. Kurama and Hiei are sent to Hogwarts to help protect it from Voldemort...except there ios a slight twist. No one knows they're demons, so can our two demons protect their secret while protecting Harry, his friends and Kurama's family? It's no
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It had been a quiet day, at least for Kurama. It was almost too quiet for the fox demon; although it wasn't like he minded the calmness that had been absent during the Makia tournament that had been held only a few months ago. Since he had returned from the Makia, Kurama's life had been filled with an unusual normalcy. There had been no reported demonic activates, and as a result, there had been no excitement. This quiet life was more than likely a result of Kurama having a new brother and stepfather. 

Kurama leisurely walked home, only moments before he had been able to elude a group of his rabid fan girls. They had surprised him as he was leaving his school, and he been tying to find a way to _politely _tell them to go away, but as it was, it only took using some of his demon speed to get rid of them. When he only a bloke away from his home, the young red head felt someone start to follow him.

"What brings you here today, Hiei?" Kurama spoke softly, already knowing by instinct that the small fire demon had been following him.

"Hn." Was the only reply that Kurama received.

"Mukuro kicked you out again, uh." The red head stated.

"Hn."

"That long?" Kurama laughed slightly, "Whatever you did must have really made her mad." Another light chuckle escaped his lips.

It was in these few moments that Kurama's defenses were down, that an elderly man was able to come up form behind the reincarnated Kitsune.

"Excuse me young man," the old voice almost –_almost­_- startled Kurama, " I hate to interrupt your conversation with yourself, but could you perhaps help me?"

The slightest of pinks graced Kurama's cheeks as he studied the man who had mistaken his conversation with Hiei as a conversation with himself. The man was old, well into his late life. A long, white beard covered most of his upper body, which was encased in elegant emerald robes. Light, blue eyes seemed to twinkle with some unknown secret pleasure.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, or here it would be Dumbledore Albus. Young man, do you think that you could possible help me find the Hatanaka residence? I appear to be lost." His voice was kind and gentle, but it held a tone of exceptional knowledge.

Kurama, not knowing what else to say, nodded sympathetically. _'Hiei?'_ The thief called through their telepathic bond.

'_He's harmless.'_ Hiei's replied, his voice was soothing to the fox.

'_I'm not sure; He's stronger than most humans.'_ Kurama scratched his chin, to make it seem like he was thinking about the address that the older man had asked of him.

'_They are your family, Kitsune. It's your call.'_ Hiei kept to the shadows in the trees that loomed over the Kitsune that he was so protective of.

'_Thank you Hiei,'_ Kurama reply was dripping with sarcasm, _'you've been so helpful.'_

"I know the way." The red head finally answered to Dumbledore, "I can take you there, if you wish."

"That would be most helpful. Thank you very much Mr.….." Dumbledore paused for the young man's names.

Kurama had already started walking, when he realized that he had failed to give his name to the stranger. "Pardon my manners sir. My name is Minamino Shuichi." He bowed slightly at the waist.

"Thank you Minamino-san." Dumbledore returned the bow, before he started to follow Kurama, oblivious to the shadow that followed them.

* * *

Once the two men had arrived at the modest house, the younger of the two opened the front door. "Okaa-san, I'm home." Kurama's rich voice filled the house. 

"Shuichi, welcome home dear." A middle age woman said as she dried her dish washing, wet hands. "Did you have….? Oh Kami-sama, Headmaster!" Shiori's eyes widened in the shock of seeing her old friend and teacher.

Kurama gave his mother a slight smile, as he led Dumbledore into the living room. "I take it you know this man, Okaa-san?"

"Yes, he's a very old, very good, friend of mine. I haven't seen him since before you were born." Shiori explained. "Professor Dumbledore, would you like some tea? I just made a batch this afternoon."

"Yes, I would very much appreciate a cup of tea. Thank you Shiori." Dumbledore waited until Shiori came back with a warm cup of tea to speak again. "I trust that this fine, young man is your son."

The woman smiled with a mother's pride. "Yes, he is one of them. Professor this is my first son Shuichi, Shuichi this is Professor Dumbledore, and he was my headmaster when I went to a boarding school in England."

"Oh yes, your son introduced himself to me a few moments ago; I was lost and he led me here." Dumbledore sipped his tea, "If I may, Shiori, I need to speak to one of your sons. He goes by the name of Hatanaka Shuichi."

It was Kurama that spoke this time, "That would be my brother." He stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in. "Okaa-san, Dumbledore-san, if you would excuse me, I have something that I have to do upstairs. I will send Shuichi down too." The red head bowed to his guest and his mother and walked up the stairs.

When Kurama had reached the top of the stairs, Hiei contacted him mentally. The small fire demon had been sending small, almost unnoticeable, amounts of ki toward the plant wielding demon. _'Kitsune, the toddle wants to talk to us. He wants us there as soon as possible.'_

'_I understand.'_ Kurama replied as he moved toward his brother's room. _'I will meet you outside, at the park, in a few moments.'_ The red head knocked on his brother's door.

"Who is it?" Shuichi's voice was muffled through the door.

"It's Kurama,Okaa-san has a friend downstairs that she wants you to meet." Kurama waited until his brother had opened the door, before heading back downstairs. His brother followed shortly afterward.

Both Kurama and Shuichi arrived in the living room at the same time. Shuichi went to sit down next to his stepmother, while Kurama opted to stand and ask his mother a question, "Okaa-san, may I go out with some friends for a few hours?"

Shiori thought about the request for a second. "As long as you are home for dinner, I think that I can let you go for a few hours."

Kurama smiled brightly and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back for dinner. Thank you Okaa-san." The red head walked out of the room, placed on his shoes and went out the door.

* * *

Once Dumbledore heard the soft _click_ of the front door shutting close, he turned his gaze toward Kurama's mother. "I was afraid of this." 

Shiori jumped slightly and began to nervously, dry wash her hands. "What were you afraid of, Headmaster?"

"I am sorry to say that your son shows no signs of magical energy." The old man's voice was grave. "I'm afraid that this makes everything more difficult."

"Please explain."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will explain, but first I wish to congratulate young Shuichi. You, my boy, have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

The young boy was stunned, though only for a moment, before a wide, silly grin broke out across his face. "Really, wow, this is… well… this is great!"

"What's great Shuichi?" A warm voice called out. A man walked through the front door and gave his family a happy greeting. It wasn't long until the man realized that he a guest. "Hello Headmaster, it's been a while."

"Dad!"

"Kazuya!" Shuichi and Shiori greeted.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? It's good to you again, Kazuya." Light, blue eyes sparkled with happiness as they greeted an old friend.

"Yes, it's good to see you again my old friend." Kazuya said as he took a seat next to his wife and son.

"Now that you have arrived Kazuya, I want to talk to you about the reasons that I am here. Firstly, your son here has been accepted into Hogwarts." Dumbledore watched as the father's filled with pride.

"That's great son!"

Shuichi smiled brightly again.

"The second reason why I am here," Dumbledore began, "it to offer both you and your wife teaching jobs at Hogwarts. Some of my other teachers have retired and I could think of no one better qualified for the jobs than you two."

"Professor, are you sure? I-I mean that this is so sudden and we haven't been to Hogwarts in _years_." Shiori started to ramble.

"Not to worry my dear, you two won't be the only new teachers this year." Dumbledore said in a calming voice.

"It's not just that that I am I worried about, Headmaster. What about Shuichi, not this one, but my older son? You said that he doesn't have any magical energy. You know as well as I do, more so in fact, that muggle born children aren't accepted by all the school. Do you know what could possibly happen to my son, if he were to be corned by one of the muggle hating students and have no magic to defend himself with?" Shiori once again began to dry wash her hands nervously.

Kazuya put an arm around his wife, to calm her. "My wife is right Headmaster. We have to discus this as a family. Would it be possible for us to think about your generous offer?"

"Of course, I will await your owl, but please have it in before July first. Oh and please do be careful, just the other day I tried to send you an owl and well," Dumbledore remembered the poor owl. It had returned to him with the undelivered letters and with its wings wrapped around its small body. The owl was slowly rocking back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. "He was a little traumatized by what ever happened to him, so please be careful. Thank You for the tea Shiori, but I am afraid that I must return to Hogwarts, until we meet again my friends, good bye." With a quick bow and a parting wave, the old wizard disappeared with a slight pop.

The Hatanaka family waved to their friend and teacher.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: I hope you guys liked this story; it is my first HP/YYH crossover. Hopefully it will be original… n .n

**Things to know:** Shiori and Kazuya are wizards. Kazuya raised Shuichi as a wizard too, but Shiori never told Kurama that she was a witch.

**If you have any questions please ask, and please review.**

C-ya

I'd also Like to thank GeminiDragon for being my Beta-reader. So Thanks Cuz!


	2. the mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Kurama had just left his house, when he heard Dumbledore state that he was worried about something. Not thinking much of it, the red head went on his way to meet the small fire demon at the park that was located near by. It was still early in the afternoon, as he was let out earlier from school because it was a Saturday. The sun was shinning and the plants around Kurama seemed to reach out to the young man in praise, in short it was a beautiful day. 

The park was a small one, a swing set with a slide near by were the only forms of playthings in the area. Sakura trees were all lined up in a row, providing shade as well as beauty to the small park. There was a slight breeze and a rustle in the tree tops that alerted the ex-thief to the presence of his friend.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama's voice was soft and coaxed the fire demon out of his tree.

"The toddler is waiting for us." Crimson eyes watched as the Kitsune began to open a portal to the Makia.

"Did he tell you what he wanted us for?" The portal was almost open; if the small ruler hadn't told Hiei what their meeting was about, then they would be finding out shortly.

"No." Hiei's shortly replied.

Kurama sighed, but he said nothing. Once the portal, which had been opened in a very remote part of the park that was covered with the branched of a lone willow tree, was opened, the two demons walked out of the human world and into the spirit world.

They arrived in the main room of the palace that Koenma resided in. It was bustling with activities that were being carried out by grotesque looking ogres. The noise in the main room was barely tolerable, and Kurama noticed that Hiei was leaning in closer to the red head. This action was more than likely a way that Hiei kept from shouting out for everyone to shut up or merely resort to beheading the ogres.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Hiei and Kurama walked through the hustle and bustle and into the main conference room. The grand doors were shut, tightly closed. It was obvious that Koenma didn't want any unexpected visitors.

Hiei, not caring for protocol or politeness, pushed the doors apart and walked in. Kurama shook his head at the small demon's rudeness and followed.

"Greetings, Koenma." Kurama greeted as he and Hiei entered the room.

A small toddler was sitting on top of a high setting chair; he was clothed in a traditional kimono and a large hat that covered his light, brown hair. As the boy spoke, the pacifier in his mouth bobbed up and down. "It's about time that you guys got here! I sent that message hours ago!" His voice was high pitched and loud.

"We are here know, Toddler, so start explaining why we are the only ones here, before we kill you." Hiei growled, a hand making a move to grab the sword that rested on his side.

"Alright, alright," Koenma squeaked as he tugged at his collar, "I need you two to go on a mission in England… for a year."

"**What!**" both Hiei and Kurama exclaimed. They were both supposed to be on probation for the next few centuries, and that meant that they shouldn't go out of the country.

"I know that you two are on probation, but think of this as a long running mission. I need the two of you to pose as teachers at a school that teaches magic." Koenma moved around some papers and handed Kurama a file that a picture of a large, castle structure that was surrounded by a lake, a field with odd post rising from it, and a dark forest. "A wizard, who goes by the name of Voldemort, has been terrorizing the area of the North with demons from the demon realm. He has only just started using demons, but Voldemort has been terrorizing England for years now. They need our help, though they just don't know it yet."

"So in other words…" Kurama started.

"We're babysitting…" Hiei said.

"Again," They both finished.

"No, not babysitting exactly," Koenma handed Hiei another file, this time it had a picture of a young boy with messy black hair and large green eyes that were encased behind hideous glasses, " this is where it gets interesting. Sixteen years ago, Voldemort was scheduled to die, but his soul never arrived for judgment. From what my intelligence demons can gather, the boy you see here is somehow tied into all this. While on this mission, you will protect both the school and this boy, Harry Potter, from any and all attacks."

"So it is babysitting," Hiei grumbled, "How is it that the Kitsune and I are able to be gone for a year? What about our place in the Makai?"

"I have already talked to both Yomi and Mukuro. They both are willing to part with you two for a year, though I have to convince Yomi to let me have you that Kurama. Surprisingly Mukuro let you go with out any resistance." Koenma looked at Hiei questionably, "What did you do?"

Hiei couldn't hide the slight wince that came from the accusation.

Kurama caught the wince and decided to change the subject, "When and to where do we leave for the assignment?"

"September first you will board a train that will leave King Crossing Station, located in London, England. This train will take you directly to the school, but will you be riding with the students that go there, so please don't do anything stupid."

"We aren't Yusuke or the Baka, Toddler." The small fire demon stated.

Koenma just glared at the small demon. "Follow me then, and we will go over the supplies that you will be getting." The small god hopped down from his chair and led the two demons into another room.

The room was relatively small with a long table in the middle that held various objects. Koenma walked over and picked up two long sticks. "These will be your wands; both of them were custom made to fit both of your_ unique_ abilities.

"Kurama, your wand is made out of wood from a Makai death tree. The core of the wand, which gives it its ability to regulate your magic, is one of your Youko hairs.

"Hiei, your wand is made from the wood of a Makai fire tree, and the core is a crushed tear gem from yourself. They way that you both will use your wands is different from how a wizard would use it. All you have to do is transfer your demon energy through it, and it should give the illusion of authentic wizard magic.

"Now I have spoken to the Headmaster of the school where you will be working, and we both agreed that Hiei will be teaching a new class called Battle-Strategies." Koenma handed Hiei his wand. "Kurama, you will be the new Herbology teacher, as Sprout-san has retired." The small god handed the red head his wand.

Koenma moved to another part of the table and picked up two golden keys. "These keys will open your vaults at Gringots, the Wizarding Bank. There you will be able to get money for whatever expanse you need in the Wizarding world." Koenma stopped speaking for a moment when he saw a sly look on both Kurama's and Hiei's faces. "No, Kurama you can't test out the security and both of you _will not_ steal or break into any other wizard's vault. Is that understood?"

Both demons nodded hesitantly. They had both heard of the famous bank that boasted that no one could slip past its security and steal valuable items. Kurama and Hiei had been planning on testing those boast sometime in the near future, but as it seemed, they would have to wait.

There was a soft knock on the, before a beautiful woman with long, light blue hair and pink eyes entered the room. In her hands was a pair of tickets. "Here are the tickets that you ordered Koenma-sama." Botan gave them to Kurama and Hiei. "You both will be leaving Japan on the twenty first of June, if you need to contact me or anyone else here, just send a letter by way of owl…"

"Owl," Hiei interrupted with an odd tone in his voice.

"Hiei," Kurama said cautiously, knowing that tone of voice already, "what did you do?"

"Hn, nothing Baka Kitsune, there were two owls circling your house the other day. I thought that they would make a fine meal. I caught them both, thought one did escape while I was roasting the other." Hiei replied casually, the other people in the room couldn't the large sweat drop that appeared. Botan chuckled nervously.

"How about we just stick to communicators?" Kurama suggested.

Hiei merely shrugged with a customary _hn._

The red head smiled at the small fire demon's antics. "If that is all, sir,"

"Well, there is actually one more thing. There are few demons on the border of the Makia world that I want you take care of."

The two demons walked out of the palace, growling slightly at the amount of work that was being pushed upon them, but happy nonetheless at the chance to work off some stress and slaughter a few demons.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kurama yelled out as he entered his house. Hiei was currently residing in a tree that over looked the modest house, and he would more than likely move to another tree that looked over Kurama's room, in a short while. 

It was Kurama's stepfather that called out to him. "We're in the living room, Shuichi."

After taking off his shoes and placing them next to the door mat, Kurama entered the living room to meet his family. "Hello stepfather, I didn't realize that you would be home by now. I would have been home sooner if I had known." It was a lie, but Kurama needed to 'suck up' so that it would be easier to convince his family to let him leave for a boarding school located half way across the world.

Kazuya waved it off, "Shuichi, how would you feel about moving to England for a year or so?"

"Why?" Kurama asked, the opportunity was perfect, but it seemed like to much of a coincidence.

"Well, I have been offered a teaching job there, and Shuichi has been accepted into one of their boarding schools." Kazuya answered.

Kurama nodded, "Its fine with me."

"Now, I know that it would mean leaving your friends- wait, you're fine with it?" Kurama's stepfather seemed ready to argue with the red head but was surprised to find that Kurama was very accepting of the idea.

"Yes," Kurama smiled, "I have also been accepted to a boarding school in England, as a foreign exchange student for a year. I was planning on asking you and Okaa-san about it during dinner tonight. If anything, this move works out perfectly with both of our plans, and it's not like this move will be permanent." The read head looked as his mother, "What about you Okaa-san? Are you alright with the move?"

Shiori smiled at her son, "Yes, yes, I was offered a teaching job at Shuichi's school too, so I will be fine. You don't need to worry about me dear."

Kurama nodded, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, since every one is alright with the move, I will go and order the tickets," Kazuya stood up from the couch.

"You don't need to worry about my ticket; I have already received my ticket from the school that I will be going to." Kurama said.

"Wow, they must really want to go to this school, Shuichi." Shiori grinned proudly at her son. "What day is it for?"

"My plane leaves for England on June twenty first." Kurama moved from the wall that he had been standing by toward his mother.

"What is the name of this school?" Kazuya asked as he was on the computer looking for tickets.

"I am not completely sure, now that I think about it. It was a strange name, but I do know that it is a boarding school, and it should provide lodging."

"Alright," Kazuya seemed to want to ask more, but he decided against it.

"I'll send our replies to the Headmaster then." Shiori cheerily said as she stood up. "Shuichi, have you eaten yet? I made some smoked chicken."

"I haven't eaten yet, Okaa-san, and I would love some chicken." Fighting demons, no matter how weak they had been, always made the ex-thief hungry. "May I also have some ice cream for dessert?"

"Sure Shuichi."

'_Do you want some sweet snow, Hiei?'_ Kurama mentally asked the small demon.

'_Of course, Kitsune.' _Kurama could hear the smile in Hiei's voice.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! 

C-ya


	3. The Plane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter 3**_

To Kurama, it seemed like the weeks had flown by. The weeks had been going by swiftly because there had been nothing else going on to occupy the Kitsune's attention, and when there was nothing to occupy a fox demon, they slept to build up their strength reserves. The red head had been doing just that, when he wasn't packing for his trip or doing his chores for his mother.

Kurama sighed as he lay on his bed. His hands were cradling his head and one knee was bent, while the other lay straight. He couldn't help but feel like all the calm and quietness, that had surrounded his friends and himself, was just the calm before the raging storm. Within a few hours, Kurama's mother would knock on his bedroom door to wake up her son. In a few more hours, the red head, his mother and his step-brother would be on a plane heading toward the west.

Kazuya had left a week prior, to set up a summer home for his family to live in. Kurama had decided to not mention that he would only be staying with his family for two weeks. The red head had decided against telling his family because he knew that he would worry his mother. Experience had taught the fox that when his mother worried about him, Kurama was forced to work harder to protect his mother and his secret. No, it would be easier for both parties if Shiori didn't know about her son's departure until it was almost time for it.

Kurama sighed once again, as he thought about how his mother would react to the news that her first born son would be leaving early and that the red head would be unable to give up any information about where he was going. The Kitsune winced. No doubt his mother would tear up and fuss about him, unintentionally making him feel even worse that he already did. Maybe he could convince Hiei to kill him before he had to see his mother's tears. At least his mother's tears didn't affect him the way that Hiei's rare tears did.

Another sigh made its way through the full, pink lips. Hiei was going to get his first taste of human transportation. The plan for the small demon to get to England was simple. Hiei would meet up with Kurama, his mother and his step brother at the airport, there he would catch Kurama's gaze for a few moment but be out of sight before Kurama's family noticed him. He would then follow the Kitsune onto the plane, hide himself and follow them to the summer home. Hiei would then wait somewhere near the house for the two weeks that Kurama was going to stay with his family. After the two weeks were up, the red head would leave his family, and they would both spend the rest of the summer in Makai.

Bright, green eyes watched as the red lights on his clock change from 3:45 to 3:46. It was still a few hours until Shiori would make her way upstairs to her son's room, and Kurama didn't think he could stand to fall asleep again. With one more frustrated sigh, Kurama pushed back the red sheets of his bed, stood up and walked toward the window.

Hiei was sleeping in the tree next to the window, and Kurama had a clear view of the small demon. It was a rare, but not unwelcome, sight. The small demon looked somewhat peaceful while he slept, and the red head was able to study his newest obsession without having to worry about unwanted questions.

A large, content smile passed on Kurama's lips, as Hiei turned his head, in his sleep, toward the demon-thief-turned-human. The forbidden child always seemed to have a calming effect on the Kitsune, and it proved yet again to be true as all of Kurama's frustrations flew out of him at the mere sight of the sleeping demon.

Kurama got up from his bed and walked toward the closed window. His pale fingers traced the outline of the slumbering being in his tree. Green eyes closed, as they imagine how the skin of the forbidden child must feel like. A shiver ran down Kurama's spine as he thought of Hiei leaning into his touch, leaning into his arms, leaning into his ki-

Kurama's eyes flew open, as he retracted his hand. It would do him no good to think of Hiei like that. The small demon would never return what the red head felt. Yet, did Kurama even know what he felt?

Kurama shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Hiei and he had a mission to complete, and the mission was to take priority over his feelings……for the moment.

As Kurama turned to go back to bed, he lingered for a moment. His hands moved in an intricate formation, and he pushed out some his adequately stored, spirit energy.

Small, flowers grew around the fire demon. They all had soft red petals with a dark blue stripe going from the core to the end of the petal. The sent that wafted from the flowers and to Hiei's nose was similar to the rose sent that Kurama associated himself with.

Kurama smile at his work. He knew that the small demon would never know about the gesture, as the flowers would fade within a few hours, but being able to see Hiei surrounded by the flowers that the Kitsune had made especially for him, gave Kurama a ridiculously large sense of joy and pride.

"Sleep well, Hiei." Kurama whispered as he lowered himself into his bed to wait for his mother to wake up.

Kurama and his family had just gotten pass the last security check point. The red head had yet to see or sense his partner in this crime- _mission_-, and he was beginning to get anxious. As Shiori and Shuichi sat down to wait for the boarding of the plane to start, Kurama looked around for Hiei.

'_Don't worry about me Kitsune, I can see you from where I am, and I am sure that no human can see me. I will follow you, just like we decided with the plan.'_

Kurama nodded slightly, to show that he heard and agreed with the message.

It wasn't long until the boarding started and Kurama and his family were getting settled in their seats.

"Hey, Shuichi?" Kurama's step brother said as he buckled himself in.

"Yes?" Kurama answered.

"I was wondering, why weren't your friends here to see you off? I mean, you're not going to be able to see them again for at a year." Shuichi asked.

Kurama smirked. "They did say good bye to me, yesterday. They threw me a Good Bye Party, and I took that time to say all of my farewells. Also, I have a feeling that they will be visiting me in England later on in the school year, for one reason or another, so it's not really goodbye."

"Oh, well, I just thought that it was weird that they weren't here. I mean, my friends came and I didn't want you to feel lonely, plus you guy's seem pretty close."

Kurama turned around to look his brother in the eyes and said, "With us, we never say goodbye. We don't do this because we know that we will see each other again sooner or later, more like later than sooner. And because all of our…. Other friends seem to know each other; we redefine the English saying 'It's a small world'."

Shuichi saw the serious look in his brother's eyes and decided that that was a good enough reply. The silence only lasted for a few seconds before a strange glint appeared in the human's eyes. "You know you sound like a teacher when you talk."

"Really?" Kurama responded, "I didn't realize that I did."

"Yeah, you always sound so proper, and you never use any slang." Shuichi smirked. "You kinda sound like an old man."

The red head pouted. "Well then, be glad that I'm not your teacher," this time a strange glint flickered in Kurama's eyes, "or I could give you a detention for calling me old. I happen to be quiet young." Kurama stated slightly annoyed.

Shuichi laughed, and then settled into his seat with a CD player and some headphones on.

'_The nerve of that boy!'_ Kurama fumed, _'Calling _me _old!"_

'_You _are _over a thousand years old, Kitsune.'_ Hiei stated.

'_THAT'S STILL YOUNG!"_ Kurama yelled back. He could feel as Hiei winced at his reply, but he didn't care. To him, the small demon deserved it for calling him old.

'_Stop having a hissy fit, Kitsune, you're wise, not old.'_ Hiei amended.

Kurama merely huffed a reply, _'I'm not speaking to you any more. Find your own way to England!'_ He then closed the mental linked that they shared. _'I can't believe this! Me! Old!'_

It would be a few moments until take off, so Kurama decided that he would get settled. The red head took out a book and started to read. Behind him Shuichi and Shiori were talking softly about the school that they would be attending. Kurama didn't even look up as a small, black figure sat down next to him.

'_Kitsune.'_ Hiei tried to get the red head's attention.

'…_.'_ Kurama merely pushed the book closer to his face and blocked Hiei's view of him. _'I will not give in, I will not give in.'_ the red head chanted in his mind.

'_Kitsune.'_ The forbidden child tried again.

'…_.'_ Again, Kurama ignored him. _'I won't give in, I w-won't give in.'_

Hiei sighed. _'Kitsune, I'm… sorry… for calling you the… 'O' word.'_ He sent meekly through the link. Catching Kurama's quick glance at him out from the corner of his eye, Hiei grew more confidant. _'I didn't mean it… I want you to start talking to me again and…'_

'_It's alright Hiei.'_ Kurama put the book down. _'Damn it, I gave in.'_ he thought to himself before turning his attention once more to the small demon. _'I'm not mad anymore, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. You can continue to follow us, if you want.'_

Hiei scoffed, _'I plan to Kitsune, even if you said that I couldn't, I still plan to. Anyway, how are we going to get to this England in this human contraption?'_

'_Do you know what a plane is, Hiei?'_ Kurama asked slowly and turned toward the small demon.

"Please make sure that you have your seatbelts buckled and that they are tightly fastened. We are preparing for take off." A cheerful voice came through the PA.

'_Take… off?'_ Hiei seemed to be turning slightly green and this time, it wasn't from his transformation.

'_We are going to fly to England. In this plane.'_

'_Fly?'_ Hiei asked, skeptical that something this big could get off the ground, let alone fly in the air.

'_Yes, it might get a little bumpy on the way up.'_ Kurama relied.

'_Up?'_ Hiei repeated.

"Hey Shuichi!" Shuichi said as he moved forward to talk to his brother, "What is the ratio of plane crashes?"

Kurama gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I don't know, Shuichi, just sit back down."

'_These things crash?'_ Hiei stated in shock.

'_Don't be scared, plane crashes almost never happen. Also, we can easily escape, we are demons after all.'_ Kurama comforted. "Shuichi," he said to his brother. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we land." The red head didn't wait for an answer and closed his eyes.

'_We have to go back down! Human's weren't meant to fly and I am willing to bet that they aren't very good at it!'_ Hiei exclaimed.

'_Don't worry,'_ Kurama said, with is eyes still closed, he reached out and took Hiei's hand into his, _'everything will be alright. Just relax.'_ He soothed.

The fire demon nodded, but still stayed tense. Kurama slowly began to fall asleep, and it was only an hour into the flight that the green eyed, sleeping boy feel sideways onto Hiei's shoulder. With his Kitsune touch, Hiei began to relax, and it wasn't too long until he too joined Kurama in the realm of sleep. While they both were sleeping, Hiei's hand reached up to the ends of the thief's fiery, red hair and his fingers gently stroked it.

Hiei jerked awake, when he felt the plane start to dip down ward. As he pulled his hand away from Kurama's hair and said, _'Kitsune, the plane is going down.'_ His voice was calm, but Kurama could feel his slight worry.

'_We are landing, Hiei.'_ Green eyes looked up into the red irises of Hiei's eyes. _'We will be able to land soon.'_

Kurama's eyes had the desired effect on the forbidden child, as he calmed. _'Oh, I thought that this human contraption was going to go down, and I don't feel like saving any pathetic, human lives today.'_ Hiei said, _'Do humans ride these things often?'_

'_Yes.'_ The Kitsune answered, _'Unlike our kind, this is the fastest mode of transportation over long distances for humans. We, on the other hand, have the ability to move faster than these planes if the situation calls for it.'_

'_I see, put I still think that humans were never meant to fly, so I don't like it. And if you tell anyone about this, you will wake to find your precious hair missing.'_ The fire demon threatened as he twirled the fingers that had been previously tangled in the soft, red hair.

Kurama smiled, though his hands moved toward his hair to protect it, and said, _'Don't worry; your reputation won't be harmed by me.'_ He moved from his resting place on the small demon's shoulder and stretched. The plane was just beginning to land, and soon the Japanese visitors were in the terminal; Hiei had disappeared into the crowd.

Once Shuichi, Kazuya (who was there at the airport to greet them) and Kurama had reclaimed their luggage, they piled into the rental car and drove off to the summer house. The ride to the house was an absolute bore for Kurama. He had been to England while he was still on the run as Youko. It hadn't changed much in the century or two that had passed since he'd been there. The trees had grown a little, and the Kitsune hoped that they still provided the good conversations they had when he was last here.

Hiei, however, wasn't paying attention to the scenery. He hitched a ride on various tops of cars that were going the same way as the red head. It wasn't long until the fire demon got fed up with the smell of the cars and humans, and decided to follow Kurama on foot. Neither of the demons spoke about the newly founded fear of flying that Hiei had acquired. In fact, they didn't speak at all.

After an hour or so drive, the rental car pulled into a very beautiful, two story house. It was painted a beautiful off white, with blue shudders, and it had a very beautiful white picket fence. In all, the house was a beautiful and classic structure.

The house next door, however, looked like it was about to fall over. The building was tilted to the side and a sign on the mail box read, _"The Burrow."_

I hope that you guys liked this chapter, it was mostly about the flight to England, but I also added in some Hiei/Kurama fluff! n . n Now the real fun can begin with the introduction of the Harry Potter characters! **Please R&R. **So until next time…

C-ya

**Geminidragon: **Whoot!


	4. Weasleys and Mind Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter 4**_

The night that followed Kurama and his family's arrival went by quickly. Hiei had spent the night scoping out the area, looking for any signs of disturbances, and Kurama had spent the night talking to his family. Kazuya said that they had been invited to dinner by the family next door, and when asked if they would attend, the family said yes.

The next day was spent moving things around the house, cleaning and, just in all, settling in. Shiori had both Shuichi and Kurama working on de-weeding the overgrown garden that was located in the back of the house. The red head eagerly did his task, while Shuichi switched between raking up all of the uncovered weeds, getting anything that Kurama required for the job and doing the tasks that his brother asked of him. Shuichi had learned early on not to argue with his stepbrother while he was working with plants, Shuichi would never win.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that Shiori let her sons in to get cleaned up for the dinner party. Kurama and Shuichi both showered and dressed quickly.

Shuichi put on a simple dark, blue jumper and plain jeans. Shiori wore a recently bought, pink sundress that had long sleeves to cover up the scars on her arms, while her husband wore a red, button down shirt and black pants. Kurama had opted for something that he was more accustomed to and decided to wear the long yellow and blue tunic with white pants that he had worn during the Makai Tournament.

"Shuichi, don't you think that you should put something on that will make you fit in more with the people here?" Kazuya had asked when Kurama had come back down stairs.

"Shuichi has always marched to the beat of his own drum." Kurama's mother had answered for him.

The red head smiled at his stepfather. "I'm sure that the neighbors won't mind if I dress in the way that I am most comfortable with."

Kazuya nodded, knowing that he could never win against his wife (especially if she teamed up with his stepson).

As Kurama walked with his family near the toppling house next door, he noticed a difference in the energy surrounding the house and the rest of the neighborhood. The house seemed to be more alive, more a buzzed.

'_Magic, just my luck, there is a Wizarding family living right next door to us! Couldn't Koenma have warned me about this?'_ The Kitsune could hear Hiei snort of laughter. _'This isn't funny, Hiei.'_

Hiei merely answered, _'I don't find this situation funny. I was just merely imagining that I might have to be the one to stop you from killing the toddler, rather than the other way around._'

Kurama smiled. _'The funny part is you thinking that you could stop me.'_ He said with a cocky grin.

The smaller demon growled, but wasn't given the chance to answer, as the family had just been ushered into the house.

The house itself was cluttered, but it gave off a homely feeling that Kurama doubted he had felt more than once or twice in both of his lifetimes. Judging by a picture that was hanging off the wall, (Kurama was amused to find that it was in fact a moving picture that had been charmed into staying still) the family that occupied the house was a large one, made up primarily of boys. Six boys, all of different ages, one girl, a mother and a father smiled happily at the smaller family that had just walked in.

A plump, fiery, red headed woman welcomed the family into the home, telling them that dinner was nearly done and that Kurama and Shuichi could go into the backyard to meet her sons and a friend that they had staying with them.

Once the two brothers were outside, Shuichi stood next to his brother, while Kurama studied their surroundings. A very, large table had been set up in the center of the yard, fourteen seats and places set.

Near the table, two tall red headed boys talked to each other. One had long hair and an oddly shaped; tooth like earring in one ear, while the other seemed to have on clothes that better fitted a tomb robber than a man living in England.

Farther a way from the table, four boys (three red heads and one brunette) stood talking to one another. A young girl with the same red hair came up to them, with an odd smirk placed on her lips, it almost seemed like she was planning something.

The one thing that Kurama noticed was that every person there carried a wand, some were concealed (though the ex-thief could still find them seeing as he _was _a thief) while others were openly displayed. _'They must all be wizards.'_ Kurama thought as he inched closer to his stepbrother. It was a well known fact that wizards and demons never got along.

"Umm, Shuichi?" The younger of the two asked.

"Yes, stepbrother?" Kurama replied.

Shuichi motioned to the other people in the yard. "Well, who do you think we should talk to first?"

Both Shiori and Kazuya had stayed inside to help the adults with the meal.

Kurama honestly didn't want to answer his brother. He didn't want to meet the wizards and witch. The red head was after all still a demon, well, a demon in a human body. Demons detested wizard, as they seemed to enjoy hunting down their kind.

They didn't have to chose, as the youngest boy walked toward them with his sister and friend next to him.

"Hello mate, my name's Ron." The red headed boy, _Ron_, pointed to the girl next to him, "This is my sister Ginny, and that is my best friend Harry Potter." He ended by pointing to the raven haired boy next to him.

Kurama bowed slightly at the waist in greeting. "I am Minamino Shuichi- excuse me, Shuichi Minamino, and this is my younger brother Shuichi Hatanaka." Kurama introduced.

"You two have the same name?" Ginny questioned. "That must get confusing at times." She laughed.

"We're not actually related by blood, we're stepsiblings." Shuichi corrected.

Kurama flashed them a smile, "You may call me Kurama if you like, so that way you don't confuse us." The Kitsune turned his attention to the quiet Harry Potter. _'Hiei, I have located the boy we are supposed to protect.'_

"Kurama?" Ron said, trying out the foreign name, "What does that mean?"

'_Kitsune, does this mean that we can't leave for the Makai?"_

"That's my secret," Kurama smiled mischievously, "only my closest friends know the origins of my name."_ 'We can go, but I will need to stay here longer than we anticipated; we won't be able to stay for two months in the Makai, it will have to be shortened to only two weeks.'_

Ron nodded, respecting the other boy's privacy.

'_I'll wait for you, Kurama,'_ Hiei spoke, _'even it if does mean that I will have to spend more time in the human world.'_

Kurama could hear the disgust in the small demon's voice and was thankful for his small sacrifice.

"Oi, Red!" A voice called Kurama out from his thoughts.

"George! Be nice, she has a name you know!" Ginny scolded as her twin brothers came over to the small group.

"Alright then, what is it?" Fred asked with a flirtatious smile.

Harry answered this time, "They're both named Shuichi."

"You may call me Kurama, it will be easier." The ex-thief said.

Fred waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "Nah," said George, "we'll just call yah Red, if you don't mind."

Kurama nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of these boys. "I guess that would be fine…." He had been called many things during both of his life times, some of them not very nice, but he had never been referred to as _Red_.

"That's great, now Red, tells us: are some long lost relative of ours? I mean, I would like to think that we would remember such a beautiful girl like you in out family. Wouldn't we George?" Fred grinned.

"We sure would, Fred." George ginned back at his twin.

Kurama tried to smile sweetly, but the act was ruined by the twitching of his eye, "Girl? I can assure you that I am not, nor have I ever been or ever will be, a girl. I am one hundred percent male."

Dead silence followed.

'_Do you want me to kill them? I can make it look like an accident, Kitsune.'_ Hiei commented eagerly, wanting to follow through with is threat.

'_Not yet, Hiei, the last thing we need is to get into trouble before out mission even officially starts.'_

The silence continued. Both of the twins had a look of astonishment on their faces, Ginny looked down right embarrassed, and both Harry and Ron were trying to figure out if the new boy was lying about his gender.

The silence was broken, as Shuichi let a loud chuckle which morphed into loud, hard laughter. "Y-y-you me-mean all of you th-thought… ha-ha… that Kur…ha-ha…Kurama was a girl!"

"Shuichi, I don't believe that it was quite that funny, now please control yourself before you find yourself in hysterics." Kurama said with a strained smile. He turned to the twin boys, "Do not worry about the confusion, it seems that I get mistaken for a girl not matter where I go. It happens so often at home, that it isn't even an insult anymore."

Everyone was starting to look more at ease, grateful that they hadn't insulted their guest. Kurama, however, was busy thinking up ways to murder the humans and not get caught. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you are) he wasn't having much luck.

"Bill! Charley! Ron! Ginny! Help us bring out the food!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice sounded from the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence. With a quick nod to Kurama and Shuichi the four Weasley children went to help.

"Oi mate, sorry for the mix up." Fred apologized with a blush.

"Yeah, we didn't mean…." George started.

"Do not worry about it." Kurama soothed, "It will be best if we forget all about it." The red head smiled

Fred shifted around nervously. "Um, well then, could you please stop smiling like that? The smile is starting to scare us."

Kurama laughed, "My friends in Japan have compared me to a mythical fox called a Kitsune, because of that smile, they say that it makes me seem cunning and sly." At the twin's blank looks the ex-thief decided to elaborate. "In Japan, a Kitsune is a demon fox that they believe to be tricksters, and they are known for the creative ways that they get revenge on those who did them wrong. They are very sly and cunning. This is just something for you to think about, oh, and I suggest not using the salt." With a brief smile and wink, Kurama walked to the large table that had been set out for all of them. As the adults and children came out with the food, he took a seat. Harry and Shuichi followed him, as did the rest of the family.

"George! Fred! What do you think you are doing! Standing in the idle of the lawn when dinner is being served, come here and sit down this moment! What's the matter with the two of you today?" Mrs. Weasley's shout startled the twins. The two ran over and sat down in the seats farthest away from Kurama. He smiled.

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Wow, you really scared them, Kurama." Harry chuckled every time that the twins would panic when some one asked for the salt.

Kurama turned and smiled at Harry, "I didn't scare them really; I just made them paranoid. I must say though, that they are truly entertaining to watch."

Harry made an agreeing sound in his throat, "By the way Kurama, if you don't mind me asking, your last name is Minamino, but everyone else in your family has the last name Hatanaka, why is that?"

The red head looked around the table, Ron and Ginny were talking to Shuichi and everyone else was talking among themselves, before he answered, "My father died a while ago, and about a year ago my mother remarried Shuichi's father. She changed her last name from Minamino to Hatanaka, while I decided to keep mine as Minamino. So tell me Harry, what's your family like?"

Harry's face turned away from Kurama, a crestfallen look coming onto it.

"I haven't offended you or anything have I?" The Kitsune asked.

"No, no." Harry said, "It's just that my parents died when I was one, and just a few weeks ago my godfather, whom had became a father figure to me, died. I usually live with my aunt and uncle who have a son about the same age as me, but let me just say that they aren't the best people to be around." Harry explained, after he finished he was at how easily it was to talk to Kurama.

"That must be difficult for you. A few years ago I lost a good friend of mine." Kurama stated with a soft sigh. "But let's not talk about such depressing matters. Tell me, how old are you?"

Harry smiled, happy at the change of subject, "I'm going to be seventeen at the end of July. How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen." Kurama paused for a second, "So you're older than me."

Harry gaped. "I thought you were eighteen. You seem to be so mature and smart."

"Shuichi is the top in his class in Japan." Shiori boasted as she caught the tail end of the emerald eyed boys, "We're so proud of him, especially since he went to one of the hardest High Schools in all Japan."

Kurama blushed heavily, "Okaa-san!"

'_Is the little Kitsune bashful?'_ Hiei teased lightly.

'_Shut it Hiei, or you'll get no ice-cream.'_

'_I don't like i-scream or whatever you called it.'_

'_It's sweat snow.'_

'…_Shutting up.'_

Kurama smirked.

"Shuichi, you know it's the truth. There's no need to be humble about it." Shiori grinned.

"I wasn't the top in all of my classes, Okaa-san; Kaito was the top in Literature…." The fox tried to argue.

"-And you were second." His mother interrupted, "but your overall grade point average was higher than his, so you were the top in your class.

Kurama sighed in defeat.

"So… you're a genius?" Harry asked, he was teasing slightly.

"I guess," The young red head chuckled, "but what is your favorite class Harry?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry replied automatically.

Kurama looked thoughtful, "I don't believe that I have ever heard of that class before, what it is?" Mentally, the Kitsune smirked; this was going to be entertaining.

'_Kitsune, you're pure evil……… and I have finally completed my secret task.'_ Kurama could feel the smug smirk on Hiei's lips.

'_I am not pure evil……… maybe.'_ Kurama sent a wave of his amusement to Hiei.

Shiori and Kazuya looked at Kurama in a state of shock. They had told Molly and Arthur that he was a muggle, but they had forgotten to mention it to the children.

Confused, Harry said, "What do you mean... you don't mean………" Realization came upon the Boy-Who-Lived, "Oh boy."

Slowly everyone else began to realize what was happening.

Kurama placed a confused look on his face, "Did I say something wrong? Obviously everyone here knows what class you are talking about, or else they wouldn't have stopped what they were doing to look over here, and I'm guessing that by the shocked look on my family's face they also know what is going on. I guess that I have been 'left out of the loop'."

Percy narrowed his eyes at that the new kid; he didn't like this red haired green eyed boy. He was too observant, and he could analyze a situation too quickly. Percy decided then that something was off about this boy.

Harry racked his brain for a reasonable answer and blurted out the first one that came to him, "Umm, it's a class where we learn how to fight."

"Fight what?" Kurama asked innocently, it was almost a little too innocently. "I mean, yes that would explain the defense part, but what are the Dark Arts? What type of school do you go to?"

Shuichi decided to answer, "The Dark Arts are……… ninjas."

'_Let us have fun with this, Hiei.'_ Kurama laughed in his mind, _'Pay attention.'_

"So what type of school is this?" he asked.

"It's a warrior school?" Harry's answer seemed to more of a question.

"Why would you go to a school like that?"

Ron answered this time, "Because we can learn to be a ninja."

'_Check...'_ Kurama had caught them. "So you take a class to fight warriors when you want to become ninja at a ninja school?" he summarized.

"Yes!" Ron, Harry and Shuichi all said at once.

'…_And mate.'_ "So you're lying." Kurama smirked, "You said that Defense against the Dark Arts was a class designed to fight ninja, yet you also said that you attend a ninja school." The three boys blinked and looked at each other sheepishly. "It would have been easier to just say it's a class to teach you how to fight against the Dark Arts."

Kazuya looked at his stepson with a startled gaze. "Shuichi, you know what the Dark Arts are?"

"Father," Kurama took a sip from his glass of water, "most of my free time is spent by tra-_studying _with my friends at Genki- sensei's temple. I know magic when I see it, even though I don't posses it. I know about it, I know about the schools that teach it, and Iknow about what classes they take. I'm not an idiot."

Percy became even more suspicious, "Then why did you pretend that you didn't know?"

"I wanted to see how you would react under pressure," Kurama replied. "I also wanted to have a bit of fun." Everyone at the table just stared dumbfounded. "Can you all stop staring at me, it's a little unnerving." They looked away.

'_Kitsune you're evil.'_ There was a fondness in Hiei's voice.

'_I know, and you love it.'_

* * *

"Sir, I'm confused." A large Ogre stated.

"I know George." Koenma said while pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. "Kurama is horrible, maybe it wasn't such a good idea there so early."

"Isn't it a little late for second thoughts, sir?"

"Shut up Ogre!"

**Geminidragon:** Sorry about how late this was, it was my fault. I just couldn't find the time to finish beta-ing it!

Littlepinkwolf: I would have it up earlier but my **_dear _**cousin (who by the way might not make it to see the end of the week when I'm through with her) took forever to beta it...and when she finished it she took two weeks...TWO WEEKS, before she sent it to me. So I'm sorry for the lateness on it, as well as for the lateness of the next chapter. I'm sorry for my lazy cousin, but because of her, you might not see it for a long...long time.

Anywho. Please R&R, I'm sorry again for the lateness, but that's family for you, There are time in which you want to kill them, but you just can. SO until next time

C-ya


	5. Hogwarts and The First Day

Don't own Yu- Yu Hakusho

Chapter 5

* * *

The time at the summer house flew by and all of the wizards in the area were much more relaxed about the suppose muggle Kurama knowing and learning about magic. It took a few visits, before the Weasleys were comfortable with preforming magic in front of Kurama. Yet, by the end of the summer they even forgot that he wasn't a wizard.

Kurama sighed as he sat back on his knees. He had decided to spend the afternoon working on the garden in the back of their house. He and Hiei would finally head towards the Makai the next day were the two would split up. Hiei would go to visit Mukuro and settle any work that needed to be done as her heir, while he would visit Yomi and settle any work Yomi would need. Using a little of his energy, Kurama started to shrink some of the plants in the garden. He had worked on cultivating several medicinal plants as well as his beloved roses.

"Hey Kurama!" Kurama looked up and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking over to him. "Working on your garden again?"

"Yes I am." Kurama stated. "However, I am finished for today."

"You've been working more and more on it." Hermione stated. "We barely ever see you." Kurama smiled.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip with some friends. I start school in two weeks, and my friends and I want to see some of the sights." Kurama explained.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yes…I'll see you all soon, so it won't be forever. After all, you start school in two weeks as well, don't you? So we can see each other during the holidays." Kurama added.

"Well, we will miss you Kurama." Hermione smiled. "You will try to stay out of trouble won't you."

"Of course I'll try, but I won't guarantee it." Kurama smiled back. Hermione blushed.

"So we won't see you for the rest of the summer?" Ron double checked with a slight smile. He had seen how infatuated all the womenfolk got with Kurama around, and he didn't like the flirt one bit.

"No Ron, you won't," Kurama replied as he tilted his head.

'_He's jealous of you.'_

'_Shut up, Hiei,'_

"Well then, have fun on your trip Kurama." Harry grinned as he stuck out his hand.

"Have a great time without me." Kurama smiled back, enjoying the blush the light up on Harry and Hermione's face. Humans were just too easy.

* * *

Closing the door, Kurama crept out of the house in the early morning. He knew that his mother and step father had wanted to walking him to the station, but as he wasn't using a train, but rather running to the nearest portal, he didn't want any humans to follow him. Once he got to the end of the road, he was no longer walking alone.

"You're late Kitsune,"

"Sorry, I overslept,"

"Hn," Kurama laughed.

"I missed having a conversation with you Hiei."

"Hn,"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Hn,"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Hatanakas went to Diagon Alley. They had spent the day before gathering their school supplies and were now having dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. The children were excited to learn that Shiori would be teaching Defense against the dark arts, while Kazuya would be teaching Muggle Studies. Hermione was in the middle of asking Shiori a question when the door opened and a man in a cloak and a silver fox entered the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone in the building was immediately on edge.

"I didn't mean to leave you Kitsune." The man spoke, cause more than half the patrons in the pub to jump. "Why are you so irritating like this…I didn't mean it that way. Just tell me what you want to eat." The man then shifted his eyes from the fox to the people around him. "Stop staring." Everyone looked away. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the blood red eyes.

As Harry and the others boarded the train, they noticed the stranger and his fox. Harry couldn't even stop the frown from forming on his face as he saw those red eyes again. As Ron and Hermione split off from the group to get to the Prefect's car, Harry and the others manage to find the last empty car was not as empty as they thought with the stranger sitting in the corner with his eyes closed.

Hermione and Ron had just finished their duties as they were trying to find their way to where Harry and Ginny would be sitting. Hermione suddenly looked down and saw the cutest pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Ron, isn't he the fox from last night?"

"I think so, after all, how many silver foxes for you see,"

"Don't be an ass, Ron." Hermione snapped as looked back at the fox. "We should probably find its owner." The fox growled at the comment. Hermione and Ron blinked in confusion. "Umm, it's friend?" The growling stopped.

"Bloody hell that was weird." Ron muttered as he looked up at Hermione.

"Where do you think the owner is?"

"Only way to find out is…"Ron and Hermione watched as the fox walked past them. "To follow that fox." The fox was sniffing the ground following a scent. They followed behind and stopped when the fox started to paw at the door. Opening the door, they were surprised to see Harry and the others.

"Hey guys," Hermione stated. "Do you know who he belongs to?" Hermione pointed to the fox as it walked into the car and sat down in front of the stranger. He let out a growl. Everyone turned to see the stranger open one red eye.

"About time you got here Kitsune." The eye closed. The fox climb the seat next to the stranger and whacked him in the head with a paw. The eye opened and sent a glare towards the fox that didn't even flinch at the sight. He only sent a glare back. The two stared at each other until the stranger sighed. "Hn,"

The fox grinned and curled up next to the stranger and laid his head on the stranger's lap. He looked over at Hermione and Shiori and sent them a wink before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

"Baka." The stranger muttered as he closed his eyes once again and rested his hand on the fox's head.

* * *

As the train arrived in Hogsmade, the group got ready to get off, Shiori moved to wake the stranger. However, before her had could reach him; it was stopped by the fox biting the cuff of her shirt. A quick intake of breath was the only thing that showed her show.

"I got it," A deep melodious voice answered her. She looked at the fox in shock as he spoke to her. "Don't you worry about it Shiori."

"How…"

"I'm not deaf." The fox laughed. "Go, before your husband starts to worry about you. I'll wake Hiei up."

"Alright." Shiori nodded before pulling back and making her way out of the car. She failed to notice the fox's smile turn into a smirk. It was the first time in a long time that slept this deeply. He was going to have a lot of fun waking him.

* * *

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry sighed as the Sorting hat started its song. He couldn't help but notice the new faces at the teachers table. Shiori and Kazuya were sitting next to Professor Snape and Hagrid. He also noticed that Professor Sprout was missing. He hoped that she was alright. He also noticed two empty seats. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud "Gryffindor" and saw Shuichi make his way towards the table. It wasn't much longer before Dumbledore stood up for the opening speech.

"Welcome Old and New. We, here at Hogwarts, have seen many new changes. With Our beloved Professor Sprout retiring last year, we have invited Professor Youko to take over. Unfortunately, he has not arrived yet. I would also like to introduce Professor Minamino," Shiori stood up "our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, as well as Professor Hatanaka," Kazuya stood up "our new Muggle Studies teachers. Finally, with recent events, I have created a new class which will focus on Survival skills. Professor Jagansei also appears not to have arrived…"Dumbledore was cut off with the doors bursting open and a silver blur dart into the Gran Hall. It manage to make itself onto Shiori's lap, cause her to look down in surprise at the pitiful eyes the fox was making towards her.

"I'm going to kill you!" A voice called out from the door way, the blade stopping inches from the fox's face as he turned his eyes towards the man. IT takes only a few seconds before Hiei lowered his sword, a glare still present on his face.

"Ah…Professor Jagansei, so glad that you can join us." Dumbledore greeted with a faint twinkle in his eye.

"Hn,"

"That isn't very polite, Dragon." A voice from Shiori's lap. Everyone turned towards the fox. "Hello, I am Professor Youko. I'm glad to meet all of you. Please forgive my friend. You would never expect him to have such a filthy mouth would you?"

"Hn,"

"Play nice Hiei,"

"Hn,"

"He's not that old,"

"Hn,"

"Don't bring in Yomi"

"Hn,"

"That's better, now sit down and have something to eat."

"Hn,"

"Now why would they poison it?"

"Hn,"

"I'm not mad enough to poison your food,"

"Hn,"

"That's a good boy,"

"Hn,"

"Headmaster, please continue with where you left off. I'm sorry we interrupted." The fox jumped off of Shiori's lap and moved to one of the spare seats and turned his gaze over towards Dumbledore.

"Of course, Professor Youko. Now everyone, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and there is a list of certain rules, in which our care take Mr. Filch would like us to follow. It can be found outside his office door. So please, enjoy our dinner!" With that everyone started to dig in and conversations quickly turned towards the two new and odd professors.

* * *

Kurama gave a small groan as he woke up the following morning. He turned his head and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

"Morning Hiei," Kurama greeted as he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"Kitsune…"Hiei's eyes flickered quickly over to Kurama, "You changed back,"

"It would seem so." Kurama sighed. "Hiei..."

"Hn," Hiei turned his head and faced the window.

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama smiled as he entered the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Walking out of the shower, Kurama sat at the edge of the bed and started to dry his hair. Hiei moved behind him and grabbed a brush. Sitting behind Kurama, he started to brush Kurama's hair.

"Are you ready for this?" Hiei asked.

"I think so." Kurama sighed. "I'm just worry about what they'll think."

"Just remember the story."

"I not the one you need to worry about forgetting the story. Just remember not to kill or seriously harm any of the children,"

"hn," Hiei then moved back to the window.

"Make sure you make an appearance at breakfast Hiei, I'll be waiting for you." Kurama stated as he changed into a dark blue tunic with white pants and black shoes. He then glanced back at Hiei and walked out of the room.

* * *

Entering the Great hall, Kurama noticed that it was still relatively empty. Making his way to the teacher's table, he got several odd looks from the students.

"Good morning Headmaster," Kurama smiled as he took a seat a few places away from Dumbledore.

"Shuichi?" Dumbledore asked. "What are you doing here? Does your mother know you are hear?"

"Not yet." Kurama replied as he set up two plates. "You hire me." Kurama stated simply. "I'm the new Herbology professor, Professor Youko."

"Oh, I see, I thought you were a fox."

"Only on the nights of the sickle moon." Kurama smiled, "As was last night, I changed back sometime this morning. Hiei was sweet enough to let me sleep in."

"I don't know if sweet is a word I'd use to describe Professor Jagansei."

"You just don't know him well enough,"

"Don't make me kill you, Kitsune" Hiei stated from his seat. Dumbledore looked over at the other new teacher in shock. He hadn't even heard the other man arrive.

"Love you too, Dragon," Kurama smiled as he picked up his fork and knife and started to eat.

"Hn,"

"I can see that you two have settled in then," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes…"Kurama was cut off when there was a shout.

"Shuichi!" Kurama and Dumbledore looked over at the source and saw Shiori and Kazuya standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Okaa-san, Kazuya-san, I'm glad to see you too. I'm teaching here. I told you I was scouted by a boarding school."

"As a student, not a teacher," Shiori stated. Kurama shrugged.

"Genkai asked Hiei and I to come and take over lessons for a year, we owed her a favor so we agreed."

"Hn,"

"Well I agreed, Hiei is hiding out."

"Hn,"

"Then what would you call it? Mukuro isn't willing to even listen to your name. You had two weeks to make it better, and what do you do? If you and Mukuro hadn't been visiting Yomi and I than you sir would be out of a job. What did you do that was so bad?"

"Hn,"

"What have I said about being rude?"

"Hn,"

"Apology accepted."

"Shuichi?" Shiori asked as she watched the banter between the two demons.

"Oh, yes mother…sorry about that. Hiei has a tendency to distract me." Kurama smiled.

"You weren't here last night, when did you get in?" Shiori asked

"I was…unfortunate I was cursed a few years ago and on the sickle moon I change into a silver fox. The only inconvenience I suffer is the lack of opposable thumbs for a few days."

"But how was it that I never noticed." Shiori asked, appalled with herself that she never noticed that her son was suffering from a curse.

"I usually spent the night at Genkai's temple." Kurama stated

"Kitsune," Hiei started.

"Of Course, Okaa-san, sorry, but we both have to get ready for class. It was nice talking with you, but we both really must get going." Kurama stood up. "I'll see you at Lunch…"

"Hn,"

"Better make that dinner." Kurama smiled and then gave a little laugh, "Hiei doesn't seem to be in the mood for Lunch." With that Hiei blurred out of sight and Kurama made his way out of the Great Hall just as the rush of students started to come down for breakfast.

* * *

Harry and the others started to make their first class. Walking down to the greenhouse, they saw the other sixth years that had Herbology following behind them. As they arrived at the first greenhouse they saw a sign stating:

**All Students go to Greenhouse#4 for class.**

Entering the greenhouse, the students sat at tables of two. Hermione and Neville shared one in front of Ron and Harry. When class started, everyone started to feel anxious as the teacher made no move to appear. The anxiety increased with the tall plants stated to move. Leaves started to shake. A voice suddenly called out,

"I see you all managed to make it here on time." A body then dropped to the floor. "My name is Professor Youko, and welcome to Herbology." Kurama turned and faced the class. Ron, Hermione and Harry's eyes all widened as they saw their friend standing in front of them. "I see we have a relatively small class today, don't we?" Kurama pulled a roaster from his desk and sat down at the edge. "Alright, Miss. Bone"

"Here"

"Miss. Granger,"

"Here,"

"Mr. Longbottom,"

"Here,"

"Mr. Malfoy,"

"Yes,"

"Miss. Parkinson,"

"Here,"

"Miss. Patil"

"Here,"

"Mr. Potter,"

"Yes,"

"Mr. Smith"

"yes,"

"Mr. Weasley,"

"Here"

"Mr. Zabini?"

"Here,"

"Good, now that I have a face for each name, tell me why you are taking this class. What do you hope to gain?" Kurama asked as he looked over the crowd. "Just shout out, no need to raise your hand."

"to learn more about plants,"

"To know how they can be used,"

"To understand how plants can help us."

"Stop, that is perfect. Ten points to you Mr. Longbottom." Kurama smiled as he glanced at the group. "To understand how plants can help us, that is exactly what I'm going to teach you this year. Plants have many uses, in potions, in medicine, and in some cases as a weapon. Understanding how it is used will be the only way for you to be prepared."

"Prepared for what Professor Youko?" Draco asked.

"For Life, of course." Kurama smirked. "You will be amazed the number of times a plant has saved my life." Kurama gave a little chuckle, "Although, you would be even more amazed at the number of lives I have taken with plants as well." Kurama paused. "Now, I want you all to open your books, we have a lot of information to cover, and not a lot of time to do it in."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited until the last student had left before making their way over to Kurama.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Harry asked.

"didn't want you to know," Kurama shrugged as he gathered his papers together. He gave a small laugh. "You can come out now Hiei," Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around and noticed Hiei sitting at the window.

"Was wondering when you were going to notice me Kitsune." Hiei replied. "What are you three still doing here? Don't you have classes to go to?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hiei, don't you have a class to teach?" Kurama asked

"Hn,"

"I see, I'll walk with you. Someone has to make sure you don't kill one of students on the first day." Kurama grinned. "Excuse us, we have to get going, you three you head to class, I'm not writing a pass if you are late." Kurama just shook his head as the three teenagers ran out of the greenhouse. Walking over to his desk he checked to see what his next class would be. Seeing a bold **Y3H/G**, he sighed. He was only one class in and already he was annoyed with the teaching aspect of this mission. He could not wait for it to be over.

Walking into the Great Hall, Kurama noticed that he immediately drew the attention of most of the students. He faintly heard Shuichi mutter his name, but he ignored him and continued to make his way towards the teacher's table.

"Shuichi?" Shiori asked as she noticed as her son sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Herbology teacher," Kurama replied. "Hiei and I were asked to teach this year."

"Since when did…what…how?" Shiori stuttered.

"I never told you because I thought that you would think I was crazy. When I found out about you being a wizard, I didn't quite know how to break it to you. I figure…"Kurama paused as a soft smile graced his lips and turned towards his partner. "How were your classes Hiei?"

"Hn," Kurama just shook his head.

"Don't be that way,"

"Hn,"

"It's not like they can help it, Hiei," Kurama sighed.

"We can…"

"Hn,"

"If you don't calm down…"

"Hn,"

"There is no need for foul language,"

"Hn,"

"Well if you are going to be that way…"

"Hn,"

"I will soo…"

"Hn,"

"Fine, be that way. No wonder Mukuro kicked you out," Kurama stood up. "Forgive me mother, I am suddenly not hungry. You deal with the idiot." With that Kurama stood up and marched out of the Great Hall.

"Baka Kitsune." Hiei sighed as he pushed his plate away from him and left the Great Hall. It took him ten minutes to catch up with Kurama within the Forbidden forest.

"Kitsune,"

"I forgot how much I hated teaching." Kurama sighed. "I didn't mean to bring that up,"

"Kitsune?"

"It just hit me that my family is here…and that they will most likely discover the truth about me," Kurama sighed as he leaned against the tree.

"Hn,"

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you Hiei?" Kurama gave a small smile. "I guess that is why we make such good partners."

"Baka Kitsune. You are worrying your mother." Hiei stated as he leaned against the other side of the tree."

"Do you think she will let it go that I am here?"

"Hn,"

"Didn't think so." Kurama sighed again. "I'll be fine here, Hiei. You should head back into the castle."

"What kind of partner would I be if I did that?" Hiei stated. "We are in no rush, it is only day 1."

"Thank you, Dragon…I think the moon took more out of me than I thought. I shall rest until my next class. Will you wake me?"

"Hn,"

"Thank you, Hiei."

* * *

After many, many years I'm back. I've started re-writing this story from where I left off, so the chapters will take time and will not be up regularly. Originally it was going to be about 30 chapters; I'm condensing it down to maybe about 10-15. If that. Although, I still have a severe case of writer's block that has extended to all of my stories. I hope that once I can get over it and have some free time from Grad School, the updates will be quicker, however I don't want to make any promises. I am working on the next couple of chapters and hopefully because I have condensed the original amount of action that I was going to put into it, this story finished and completed much sooner. Thank you for those that stuck with it. I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectation!

Until next time,

C-ya


End file.
